It is sometimes necessary for the treatment of various injuries or disorders to exercise and/or strengthen the muscles within or associated with various body cavities. For this purpose, it is known to utilize instruments of various different configurations for insertion into the selected body cavity for exercise and/or strengthening of the associated muscles.
For example, Hoard U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,839, Waters U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,265 and Martin U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,489 each show a device for insertion into the rectum or vagina for exercise and/or strengthening of the associated muscles. In addition, the following U.S. patents show other instruments of various different configurations for insertion into various body cavities for various different medical and/or surgical purposes:
Landis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,944 PA1 Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,599 PA1 Reimanns, U.S. Pat. No. 812,679 PA1 Stephan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,786 PA1 Wagoner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,642 PA1 Wagoner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,971 PA1 Lord, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,642 PA1 Tallent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,,539